project_regenesisfandomcom-20200214-history
Pataga
The Pataga Republic was formed after the Pataga Revolution. Resulting in the founding of the Pataga Republic. The Pataga Republic was founded in 1850. The Country's culture is a mix of Ahtalstan And Silang'guba. The main two ethnicities are the TaongKapatagan Tribe and the the TaongHilaga tribe. The Pataga Republic is bordered by the Kingdom of Silang'guba to the east, Ahtalstan to the north, Krapati to the west, and Rekklia to the south. History of Pataga The Old Empire (700-760AD) The Old Pataga Empire was founded in 700AD and encompassed the area in the north of the modern day Pataga Republic, and a few other states. The Old Empire collapsed in 760AD after invasion by its neighbours Silang'guban rule over Pataga (760-950AD) After Pataga fell in 760AD it came under the control of Silang'guba. It was under their control until 950AD Restoration of the Old Patagan Empire (950-1207AD) An independent Pataga state was re-established after 190 years in 950AD. The Empire existed for another 300 years before being re-conquered by the Silang'guban Kingdom in 1207. Continuation of Silang'guban rule (1207-1217) Pataga later regained their independence 10 years later in 1217AD Invasion of Pataga by Silang'guba (1730) After being independent for 513 years Pataga was conquered once again in 1730AD. Pataga became independent after 1850 in the Patagan Revolution Patagan Revolution (1850) The Patagan Revolution began after riots throughout the region were crushed by the Silang'guban military. Later, it was discovered that 20 people had been killed during the protest, this began the Patagan Revolution. The Patagan Empire (1850-1960) The Pataga Republic, soon after independence sent colonists to the coast of modern day Ovulangea and Kamutia and established trade outposts in the region. Patagan Colonization Patagan Dafab See West Lozed Patagan dafab consisted of the entire West Lozed Archipelago, it was bought by Pataga to help with Dafabsid's economic crisis. Patagan Mazan Patagan Mazan was the biggest Patagan colony in its possession, it started out as just a few trading ports on the coast but during the instability in Ovulangea it was obtained fully. Patagan Involvement in the Nine Years War See Nine Years' War The Dissolution of the Patagan Empire Patagan exit from the Nine Years War The Treaty of Hidulu The Treaty caused Pataga to lose its colony of Patagan Mazan and give up the three northern provinces of modern Silang'guba Patagan Kamutian Wars * First Patagan Kamutian War The First Conflict was because of Pataga signing the Treaty of Hidulu, which forced pataga to lose most of its coast and lose Patagan Mazan. * Second Patagan Kamutian War The Osktel Conventions See Osktel Conventions Modern Pataga Pataga has been improving relations with its old rivals after the 9YW, its economy was booming, and it had good ties to its neighbors in the Alliance of the Orient. Government The Patagan President (Tahari) the current president of Pataga is Raban Balina. he was elected in 2016. The Patagan Parliament (Pangangatawang Pangpataga) The Parliament is the government of the country. The members of the parliament are elected every 2 years. Patagan Foreign Officer (Punung Panglabasu Pangpataga) this is position handles the foreign affairs of Pataga Patagan Agricultural Officer (Punung Pangsaka Pangpataga) This position is the head of agriculture in Pataga Patagan Industrial Officer (Punung Panggawa Pangpataga) This position is the head of the infrastructure in the nation Patagan Heads of State See List of Patagan Leaders Patagan Political Parties * Haala First Party * Imperial Party * Patagan People's Party * Unity Party Foreign Relations See Foreign Relations of Pataga The Alliance of the Orient See Alliance of the Orient The Pataga Republic is a member of the Alliance of the Orient. Along with the Krapati Kingdom, The Greater Palantine Republic, Ebrua, and Silan'guba Kingdom as an Observer State Trade Exports Pataga exports resources such as: * minerals * wood * cocoa beans * fish Imports Pataga imports resources such as: * corn * rice * sugar * poultry meat * silicon * ice Culture Education Children begin their education when they are 5 years old and graduate at age 18 Fashion Traditions Sports Music Literature Some famous literature of the nation include the Haala Scriptures and the fantasy novel Enalon Religion See Haala Faith The dominant religion practiced by the Takapataga Tribe is named the Haala Faith which was founded by the Prophet Haala Kamuti, the faith proclaims that its followers need to reclaim the Holy Land and make an independent state on it to start their judgement day. Religious Leadership * The Paru The Paru functions as both the leader of the Haala Faith and leader of the government. The Paru is elected every 4 years by every faithful citizen over 20 years old. * The Council of Ministers (Sanggunang Pangpamunu) they are the religious advisers to the Paru of the Haala Faith. The Flag The flag has three stripes on the flag, two going horizontally with the third at a diagonal angle, with a star in the center. The yellow stripe represents the hotter climate in the north of the nation, the green represents the fertile center of the nation, the red represents the blood spilled in the Pataga Revolution. The star represents the four most important parts of Pataga society. * Top point of the star is representative of the Haala Faith, its values, and its teachings * The right point is representative of the people of Pataga * The left point is representative of the military might of the nation * The bottom of the star represents the need for a stable economyCategory:Civilizations Category:Alliance of the Orient Category:Modern __FORCETOC__ Category:Ikuna Category:Pataga